


It ends now

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anti-WestAllen - Freeform, Breakup, Fix-it to 4x02, Not for fans of WestAllen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Takes place in 4x02. Barry is done with Iris after their couples' therapy. Not for fans of Iris West or WestAllen, to you I advise to look away right now. Don't say I didn't warn you.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 39





	It ends now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> I've been going back and forth about writing this but as I re-watched Season 2 of The Flash for research, it just brought uncomfortable flashbacks from later seasons when Iris was really awful character and I needed to let this out.
> 
> To fans of Iris and WestAllen, this is your only warning, look away immediately now, since this is not for you. Anything you say in an attempt to defend Iris's actions, will be ignored and deleted, since I am not going to give a damn.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Barry's and Iris's apartment_ **

Iris entered the apartment but was confused to see Barry holding a duffel bag, wearing a jacket, clearly about to leave.

"Barry, what are you doing?" Iris asked.

"Take a closer look at my duffel bag and my clothes, what does it look like?" Barry said rhetorically as he passed by Iris, walking to the door.

"Barry, if this is about the couples therapy—" Iris started.

"You're goddamned right it is!" Barry exploded as he whirled on her. "You are unbelievable, you know that?! You think I wanted to leave you?! If I hadn't gone into the Speed Force, when I did, the world would've been ripped apart! Not everything is about you! And you lashed out on me during the therapy, knowing I could say nothing in my defense without exposing my secret!"

Iris glared. "The least you could've done is discuss with—"

"What was there to discuss, damn it?!" Barry yelled and Iris reeled back. She had never seen this anger in Barry's eyes before, wondering if she was talking to Savitar. "Every second I had stayed with you, would've torn apart the whole city and the world more than it already had, before I entered the Speed Force! If you think that your personal feelings are more important than the fate of the city, maybe the entire world, then you're not the person that I had convinced myself that I care about!

I'm not going to allow you to treat me the way you did today, what you did today was even worse than when you blamed me and Joe for Thawne kidnapping Eddie, because we hadn't told you my secret, even though it wouldn't have made any difference at the end! If you think I will just take your crap like that, then it's obvious our engagement and marriage is not going to work! We're done, Iris!"

Barry pulled out his engagement ring and slammed it to the table. "Now you know how I felt, when you took off your engagement ring after Savitar almost beat me to death, when you found out I had purposed to you because I wanted to save you.

For too long, I have allowed my feelings towards you take precedence over my own self-respect. Not anymore. What we had before, it ends right now. I still own S.T.A.R. Labs and I'm telling you right now that you're not welcome in there anymore. Unless it's an emergency, don't bother returning there. I'm not gonna let you boss Cisco and Caitlin around and treat them like lackeys anymore. I'm the leader of the team. Not you. I wonder what was Cisco thinking, allowing you to boss him around in the first place anyway but it ends now."

Iris held Barry by his arm tearfully. "Please, Barry, I'm sorry! Don't go, please—"

Barry shook her off and sped off, slamming the door behind him, as Iris fell to her knees, hysterically crying.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think that everything that I wanted to say, has been said already.
> 
> Iris thinking her own feelings about Barry are more important than fate of the world, shows how selfish she is, when she thought that Barry should've discussed with her going into Speed Force and her taking it out on him during the couples therapy, knowing he could not defend himself without exposing himself to the therapist, was just a low blow. It's just as stupid as in Arrow 3x23, when Felicity tried to convince Ray, who was programming the nanobots with the vaccine to Alpha/Omega, to save Oliver at the dam, choosing Oliver's own life over the lives of hundreds of thousands of innocent.
> 
> Iris and WestAllen were bearable in Season 6, I will admit that but the damage had become beyond repair the moment Iris said she does not care that her and Barry's own daughter had been lying to them from the start and working with Thawne, despite what Thawne had done to them all, not even once considering that Thawne was playing them all again and believing that he had changed, which makes Iris really a special kind of idiot. Eobard Thawne, redeemed? Only an idiot would be incapable of seeing how ridiculous this is.
> 
> Flames and comments trying to defend Iris that I am going to find unreasonable and stupid, are going to be ignored and deleted. Don't like it, move on and don't waste your own time by engaging in discussion with me. I certainly have no intention of wasting my time with you.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
